


Private Pleasures

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ harbours fantasies of her coworkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by freakingdork: 'JJ, escape'

It was a fantasy she rarely indulged in, especially once she had entered an exclusive relationship with Will. But that was because they both had Henry to consider.

She never admitted it to anyone, afraid of the consequences of such an admission, afraid of how others would view her— knowing that she had entertained such carnal thoughts of her coworkers. But once in a while, she’d lock the door to her office, and escape to the fantasies she had of doing such incredibly dirty,  _sinful_  things in that very office.

She checked to make sure her blinds were drawn shut, unbuttoned the buttons of her blouse, then slipped her hand down her pants. Closing her eyes, she imagined she was taking turns pleasing and being pleasured by the others on the team. It might never happen in reality, but it was a fantasy she sometimes needed to escape to.

The desire of being wanted and wanting so many at the same time was tantalizing. As she fingered herself, she imagined that she was being penetrated by both Morgan and Rossi, while she gave her unit chief the best blow-job he’d ever received in his life. JJ also had pretended that her other hand was Reid’s as she pulled her bra up and away from her breasts and teased at her nipples.

She pictured how Prentiss would feel under her ministrations, how she’d writhe and moan and gasp as she teased and played with her clit. JJ also desired to suck and nip at Garcia’s nipples, as she brought her fingers to lips and tasted her arousal. She even had a fantasy of using a double-ended dildo with her.

As she pictured what naughty things she’d like to do with each of them, and have done to her, she squeezed and rubbed with her hands faster and faster. Panting and gasping, and swallowing her moans, she played out fantasy after fantasy until she came.

As the orgasmic haze abated, she took a deep, shuddering breath. It wasn’t often that she felt the need to escape into her fantasies, but when she did, she threw herself into it in a headlong rush.


End file.
